


Celebratory Pancakes

by uwujii



Series: IwaOi Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Another entry of dorky Iwaoi, Baking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Fluff, IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), M/M, Pancakes, This was fun to proof read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujii/pseuds/uwujii
Summary: They were supposed to bake cupcakes, but the flour wasn't enough.It was probably because Iwaizumi tried to reach for something he couldn't.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaOi Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035462
Kudos: 50
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	Celebratory Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> IwaOi Week Day 3! 
> 
> Prompts: Established relationship & Baking

"So, we're together now?"

Oikawa had just asked Iwaizumi to be his boyfriend, and he said yes since they were acting like they already were. They just needed a label.

"Yeah," Iwaizumi answered, a blush spread across his cheeks. Sure, he expected this day and moment to come, but everything was so much more different when it finally happens.

"Then we should celebrate!" Oikawa exclaimed, his hands turning into fists out of excitement. "Oh yeah? How?" Iwaizumi crossed his arms, preparing himself for anything Oikawa had planned in his pretty little head. "Let's bake cupcakes!"

Iwaizumi oddly expected him to say that they should go on a date somewhere like an amusement park or a restaurant, but this was much better. It made Iwaizumi grin, and not his famous sinister grins; it was a soft, endearing one, "Do you even know how to bake, crappykawa?"

"Hey! I thought you'd lay off with the mean nicknames once we started dating! Besides, I've helped my sister make some before. I even brought a box to the team one time!" Oikawa crossed his arms, paired with an offended pout. Iwaizumi laughed at him, and Oikawa couldn't help but stop throwing a fit to watch his boyfriend laugh; it was always a sight to see. One that made Oikawa fall in love with him every day.

"Alright, _Tooru_. I'll trust you, but if we fuck up, it's all your fault," Iwaizumi sent him a smirk, as to which the other male gasped and blushed at. He wasn't used to the first-name basis, so he decided to do the same, "unfair, Hajime!"

Neither was Iwaizumi.

* * *

"Iwa! Nice to see you again. How are you?" Oikawa's sister opened the door even before he could open it himself. She knew about the fact that they had finally gotten together and was excited, so he beat his brother to meet the famous Iwa-chan, but this time, the Iwa-chan that was finally dating his brother.

"I'm doing fine—" Iwaizumi was cut off by running footsteps coming towards them from behind Oikawa's sister. "Nee-chan! I was supposed to meet him here!" They both hear Oikawa grumble behind her. His sister laughed and moved so Iwaizumi could see the grumbling setter. He didn't fail to notice how Oikawa didn't try to look "good" today, though he already was. It was endearing to Iwaizumi that he was one of the people that Oikawa was comfortable with showing this side of him.

After watching Oikawa push his sister away as she disappeared into the hallway, Iwaizumi was finally greeted with a composed Oikawa Tooru. "Morning, Hajime. Sorry aböut that, she found out because of, well," he paused, thinking of words to say, but it seemed his sister heard from where she was.

"He was jumping around!"

"Nee-chan!" Oikawa yelled back, and Iwaizumi fell into a pit of laughter. In which again, took Oikawa's undivided attention. "May I?" He asked as soon as he calmed down, Oikawa only nodded, and they both headed to the kitchen.

Iwaizumi's been around the Oikawa household enough to call it his second home, so when he entered the kitchen, he leaned on the kitchen sink as if it were his own. "Your parents aren't home?" He asked. Oikawa nodded and walked over to a shelf to take out two neatly folded aprons from the stack, "yeah, they left an hour ago. Told us to have fun. Mom wanted to see you, though."

"She sees me every day," Iwaizumi chuckled as he took an apron from Oikawa. "I quote, 'I wanted to see Iwa but as your boyfriend,'" he tried to mimic his mother, making Iwaizumi laugh twice that day. "But I act like I am even before yesterday happened." A blush spread across both of their faces, they had never talked about it, and they were too shy to mention it, but now Iwaizumi has.

"I said those exact words, and she said, 'finally,' and I swear my dad just tried to suppress his laughter the whole time," Oikawa sighed as he took ingredients from the pantry to put on the counter. "What can I get from anywhere else that isn't the pantry?" Iwaizumi asked.

"You can get the flour from the top shelf. I always forget I put them there instead of the pantry," Oikawa pointed at a specific shelf without looking, and Iwaizumi headed to the said shelf as he wore the apron. There was a problem.

Iwaizumi was a bit shorter than the Oikawas.

He looked around, and there was no stool he could climb on to reach the top shelf with. He didn't want to ask for help from Oikawa since he was already taking stuff from the pantry; he didn't want to just stand there and do nothing. So, with a huff and a silent curse about tall people, he tried to reach the flour on his tiptoes. He could reach it, but just by a little, but what mattered to Iwaizumi was that he could get to it somehow. And for a second, he had a hold of it, and in that second, he decided to grab it, but he did it too hard, and the bag fell right on top of him.

When Oikawa heard something fall along with a muffled curse of 'shit,' he turned around to see his boyfriend covered in flour. "Hajime, what happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He walked over to help him with the flour bag, which was now more than half empty because the bag had already been opened even before they planned to use it.

"I couldn't reach,"

All the concern left the window, and it was Oikawa's turn to laugh hysterically while Iwaizumi grumbled, "stop laughing!" But he didn't; he continued to laugh until he wheezed. Iwaizumi had enough of Oikawa laughing and took a handful of flour that piled up inside the apron's pockets and threw it at Oikawa, who immediately stopped laughing.

"Hajime!" He screamed, looking mortified, "What, _Tooru_?" Iwaizumi teased, making Oikawa gasp and take a handful of flour from the floor and threw it at Iwaizumi. In less than a minute, their teasing turned into a flour-fight. When they were completely covered in flour from head to toe, they stopped. But not because they wanted to, but it was because Oikawa's sister went to check up on them only to find flour-covered boys.

They were commanded to clean the kitchen under her supervision. Oikawa and Iwaizumi acted like children and blamed each other jokingly while she watched them clean up after their shenanigans. "Go get cleaned up. I'll make pancake batter with the little flour left," she told them as soon as the kitchen was looking presentable.

Iwaizumi took the first-floor bathroom while Oikawa took the second. Iwaizumi was the first to get out of the bathroom after a long struggle in taking out flour from his hair. It was a good thing that he slept over a lot because he would leave spare clothes there for emergencies. He waited for Oikawa in the living room before they headed to the kitchen again. The batter was ready, and Oikawa's sister was on her phone, waiting for them.

They began to cook the pancakes together, taking out two pans for them to work individually. "Well, this was a disaster," Oikawa pointed out. "It really is," his sister butted in at the back, deciding it was better to watch over them as they made pancakes together. "It was because of Hajime's height, he couldn't reach!" A smack on the head replied Oikawa's statement, "Oh shut up. You knew I couldn't reach."

"I didn't think that It'd fall on you," Oikawa gave him his signature peace sign, and Iwaizumi gave him a scowl as he flipped the pancake over. Thankfully, none of the pancakes they've flipped so far was burned. "You guys make me puke, make it quick with your celebratory pancakes. You guys can shape them into hearts later or whatever and do what you will with the excess." Oikawa's sister chimed in again as she looked up from her phone.

The two looked at each other, "celebratory pancakes," they snorted at the same time, then laughed. It was silly, but it was okay. It wasn't a romantic dinner like in the movies or anything extravagant; it was simple celebratory pancakes. It was stupid, but they loved it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously love writing IwaOi as dorks. I also had to put in Oikawa's sister somehow bro I- BJDWSKBWS
> 
> hope yall enjoyed the fluffy dorks :D


End file.
